1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method and recording medium, and more particularly to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method and recording medium, for generating a composite image.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been a desire to remove obstacles such as passers and moving objects from an image containing these obstacles and to obtain the image with the obstacles deleted. A conventional technique, which meets the above desire is disclosed in Japanese Patent No. Hei11-225344 A. The technique uses plural frames of image data captured at substantially the same field angle to estimate an image with no moving objects contained therein depending on a decision by a majority and/or averaging pixels of the images on a pixel to pixel basis.
Further, “Interactive Digital Photomontage” A. Agarwala, et al. ACM SIGGRAPH, 2004 (Hereinafter, “Document 1”) discloses an algorithm, which minimizes discontinuity of an object by solving an optimization problem of multi-labeling in MRF (Markov Random Field) giving a labeling to the frame number of image data, with respect to plural frames of image data captured at substantially the same field angle.